


Chemical Warfare Kittens On Long Brown Arms

by themistwolfkid



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Tadashi's not dead, Tattooed!Honey, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistwolfkid/pseuds/themistwolfkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been called many things.  Speedster, prodigy, artist, friend, mechanic, bitch.  Never had she been called a blank canvas.</p><p>another tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Warfare Kittens On Long Brown Arms

Leiko Chung, or GoGo, as her friends called her, was interested in one thing and one thing only.

She lived, breathed, and worshipped speed. Specifically, speed in the form of a two wheel drive.  She lived for self-improvement, design, mechanics.  She didn't have time for "finding herself" or "finding her style" because she knew damn well who she was and what she was here for.  She was happy to just _go_ , to just _speed_ and live that way, plain as the day she was born. That is, until the day she met the sweetest person in her life.

She'd been in the midst of tossing yet another set of wheels when the door to the lab burst open.

A flurry of yellow and glee sprang through the doorway, startling GoGo and causing her to almost miss the overflowing scrap bin.  She turned to face the newcomer, who was currently arranging a variety of chemicals and alien substances on a lab workbench.

 _Long,_ was all GoGo could think. Long, and yellow, and bronze, and happy.  And when the blonde woman with the tan skin turned, GoGo was met with a myriad of colors.

An explosion of color on a canvas of smooth skin.  Chemical warfare fought by creatures fantastic and grand and ordinary at the same time. The girl's arms told stories of peace and warm destruction and creation.  It was heaven and hell, styled after Japanese pop culture cuties and cats, imprinted onto the skin of a bouncy, lanky, human girl.

Said girl bounded up to GoGo and smiled brightly.

“Aiko Rodriguez!” she introduced, putting a hand out in front of GoGo.  “I’ll be working in this lab with you from here on out!”  GoGo regarded the hand before giving it a firm shake.

“Leiko Chung,” she said.  “Welcome to SFIT.”

“What’s your major?” Aiko asked, seemingly grasping for conversation.  Maybe she was just overly friendly.

“Industrial design,” GoGo replied. She breathed out through her nose. “You?” she sighed.

“Chemistry!” Aiko replied with a clap of her hands.  “Specifically, chemical engineering.  Environmentally friendly, of course!  I aim to improve the world by utilizing nature’s toolbox!”

GoGo nodded as she turned back to her bike. “Cool,” she offered.

“What’s in the works for you?”

“Electromag suspension.  Using it for bikes.”  She picked up a scrapped model to show off.  “Zero resistance, faster bike.”  She threw the plate down again.

“Not fast enough, apparently,” Aiko said to herself, bending down to examine the other scraps.

“Yet.”  GoGo broke out a pencil and began to sketch.  “I can always go faster.”

“Always room for improvement, I suppose,” Aiko agreed as she leaned over the desk to watch.  GoGo simply grunted n response, focusing on her new design plans.  The long, tattooed arms stayed, accompanying GoGo as she made circular designs and speedy patterns, tied to complex mathematics and mechanics.

And that was how Leiko Chung met Aiko Rodriguez.

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be a scene between GoGo and Tadashi where GoGo says "Aesthetics are for your hipster ass."
> 
> That didn't happen.


End file.
